vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Booker DeWitt
Summary Booker DeWitt is the protagonist of BioShock Infinite, whom the player controls throughout the game. He is a private investigator and, prior to his reluctant arrival in Columbia, a former soldier and Pinkerton agent. Booker is offered a deal to wipe away his gambling debts if he goes to Columbia and retrieves a girl imprisoned there. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Booker DeWitt Origin: BioShock Infinite Gender: Male Age: 38 Classification: Human, Former US Soldier Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert in hand-to-hand combat, Skilled marksman, Possession, Summoning (Crows), Limited Fire Manipulation, Limited Electricity Manipulation, Limited Water Manipulation, Limited Telekinesis, Energy Projection, Reactive Power Level (Return To Sender gets stronger the more damage it absorbs), Forcefield Creation, Minor Magnetism Manipulation Attack Potency: Building level (Devil's Kiss is comparable to the Fireman's power. Can kill Handymen, who are physically superior to Firemen) Speed: Peak Human, higher with Charge Lifting Strength: Peak Human, Class 1 with Undertow Striking Strength: Building Class with Charge (Can send Firemen flying with a single punch, can kill Handymen with physical attacks) Durability: Building level, higher with Return to Sender Stamina: Above Average Range: Standard Melee Range, Dozens to hundreds of meters with Guns, Explosives, and Vigors Standard Equipment: Skyhook, Broadsider Pistol, China Broom Shotgun, Assorted Weapons and Explosives, First Aid Kits, Salt Vials Intelligence: Combat genius, has years of combat experience serving in the 7th Cavalry Regiment of the United States Army Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Vigors - Vigors are tonics found in Columbia that grant extraordinary abilities to its user after consumption. They are powered by Salts which can be found in vials in their raw form or by consuming special foods. Vigors have an alternate use activated by charging them, ranging from enhanced attacks to stationary traps dealing four times more damage. *'Bucking Bronco' - Temporarily levitates enemies, rendering them defenseless. Charged effect deploys the Vigor as a stationary trap, levitating nearby enemies for longer when sprung. *'Charge' - Causes Booker to ram into the target from a distance and damage them. Charged effect increases the charge's damage the longer the Vigor is held. *'Devil's Kiss' - Throws a flaming projectile which detonates after a short while, burning nearby enemies and environmental hazards. Charged effect deploys the Vigor as a stationary trap, burning surrounding enemies for higher damage when sprung. *'Murder of Crows' - Summons a murder of crows onto the targeted enemies, damaging and temporarily distracting them. Charged effect deploys the Vigor as a stationary trap, releasing crows onto all nearby enemies when sprung. *'Possession' - Turns the targeted machine to the caster's side, causing vending machines to give out a cash bounty and fighter automatons to fight for the user. Charged effect deploys the Vigor as a stationary trap, possessing surrounding enemies when sprung. *'Return to Sender' - Creates a temporary repulsive electromagnetic shield, blocking all incoming gunfire. Charged effect while charging, absorbs all incoming bullets and projectiles. Upon release, either deploys as a stationary trap or explodes upon direct contact with an enemy, inflicting damage proportionate to the damage absorbed. *'Shock Jockey' - Shocks the target, temporarily stunning them and doubling the damage they take. Deals critical damage against enemies in contact with water. Can also activate electric generators. Charged effect deploys the Vigor as a stationary electrified field, shocking any enemy who approaches it. *'Undertow' - Throws all targets in front of the user back with a watery tendril, momentarily knocking them to the floor if they hit the ground. Charged effect pulls the selected target to the user and holds them in the air via a tentacle made of water, temporarily stunning them and increasing the damage they take. Sky-Hook - Designed for both transport and combat, the Sky-Hook is an essential part of Booker's arsenal in BioShock Infinite. The tool is fitted with a series of gears and three rotating scoops to attach to the Sky-Lines running through the city of Columbia, allowing Booker to ride and eject from them at will. While riding a Sky-Line Booker can strike an enemy from the air, inflicting critical damage. On the ground, the Sky-Hook inflicts moderate amounts of damage per hit, and can be used on weakened enemies to perform a devastating (and gory) execution, killing them instantly. Weapons - Booker has a powerful arsenal of weapons available to him in BioShock Infinite. *'Broadsider Pistol' - The Broadsider Pistol is a mid-range small weapon of BioShock Infinite. Booker carries one at the start of the game but loses it before arriving at Columbia. Though its shots don't deal much damage, it has a good rate of fire, a large and easily replenished ammunition supply and a very small reloading time. Initially, it can hold 12 shots into a single magazine. *'Paddywhacker Hand Cannon' - The Paddywhacker Hand Cannon is a six-shot revolver capable of excellent accuracy and vast stopping power. Though slow to fire and quick to run low on ammunition, the Hand Cannon is effective against standard enemies and elite foes alike. *'China Broom Shotgun' - The short-ranged weapon of BioShock Infinite, the China Broom Shotgun's ability to kill civilians in one hit is tempered by its short range and low rate of fire, as Booker is forced to cock the gun's lever after every shot. This weapon holds four shells and has a chance to hit multiple enemies with a single shot if they're tightly grouped. *'Triple R Machine Gun' - The Triple R Machine Gun is the most common automatic weapon in BioShock Infinite, dealing moderate damage per bullet at a rapid rate of fire. Its deadliness is counterbalanced by its low accuracy and high recoil. Each Machine Gun magazine holds 35 rounds. *'Huntsman Carbine' - While not as accurate or as damaging as the Bird's Eye, the Huntsman Carbine boasts a much greater fire rate and increased ammunition reserves. Its iron sights and high damage per shot make it a powerful semi-automatic weapon, fit for mid- to long-range combat. It has an 8-round magazine and carries 80 rounds in total. *'Bird's Eye Sniper Rifle' - The long-distance weapon of BioShock Infinite. Although hard to use at close ranges, the Bird's Eye Sniper Rifle boasts flawless accuracy and a zoom function. In addition, it is powerful enough to down a civilian in a single shot. The rifle is bolt-action, as DeWitt manually ejects the spent cartridge after firing each shot, and has a 4-round magazine. *'Pig Flak Volley Gun' - One of the most unconventional weapons in Columbia, the Pig Flak Volley Gun fires a series of short-range projectiles which explode upon impact, dealing moderate amounts of damage in a small radius. Each Volley Gun magazine holds eight shots, which are fired at a moderate rate. *'Barnstormer RPG' - The Barnstormer RPG is one of the projectile-based guns available to Booker DeWitt. It fires rockets which, upon impact, explode and deal heavy damage in a large area of effect. If fired too close, though, this can seriously damage Booker. The weapon also has to be cycled manually after every shot, and can hold very little ammunition at a time (2 per magazine with eight more in reserve, initially). *'Peppermill Crank Gun' - The Peppermill Crank Gun is a fully automatic gun. Before being able to shoot, the weapon must be manually cranked up for a short period of time, like its namesake. While firing, the Crank Gun is capable of devastating anything in front of it in the space of a few seconds, though it will quickly burn through its 100-shot magazine. Others Notable Victories: Blake Belladonna (RWBY) Blake's Profile (8-C versions of both were used, Speed was equalized) Mysterio (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Mysterio's Profile (Speed was Equalized and 8-C was used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bioshock Category:Game Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Good Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Possession Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Tragic Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Humans Category:Element Users Category:Gun Users Category:Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Tier 8